


【罗曼咕哒|汪咕哒】Satisfy Me

by YanWNotfind



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanWNotfind/pseuds/YanWNotfind
Summary: 本痴汉正驾驶着GILGIL MACHINE在野路上疾驰注意事项：完全爆言|纯粹为了炖肉|涉及np【立香かわいい！！！！】咕哒性格不算小天使，甚至是个小司机CP：罗曼咕哒|汪咕哒（Lancer|Caster|Berserker）分级：R18再次注意：有明确性描写以及NP，不接受请马上离开，并不是1v1私设：1、补魔有助于强化时获得极大成功2、魔力摄取过量可能导致魔术回路损伤





	【罗曼咕哒|汪咕哒】Satisfy Me

以下正文：  
藤丸立香，年轻的御主，他被拉到迦勒底的时候还是个童贞少年，现在已经对肉体交流和体液交换这种事情非常熟练了。熟练到了能在和人补魔之前先给自己扩张，挤上足够的润滑剂——不这么做真的太痛了。他被某个金闪闪的乌鲁克大王灌输了许多愉悦，现在对那种让他受罪的虐待十分不待见，毕竟他不是受虐狂。  
他站在医务室前敲了敲门，里面没有声音，他下意识地觉得医生应该在偷懒，随即又摸着自己良心给仅存的高层找起了借口：医生或许在控制室吧。仅存的御主打开了医务室的门，里面果然空无一人。桌子上摆着一杯已经冷掉的咖啡，他坐到了桌子上，随手喝了一口加了许多糖的咖啡。“好甜！”他的味觉被甜味暴击，一串金字在他脑袋上闪过，人类最后的御主差点被这杯咖啡齁死。他却没有放下杯子，也没有从桌子上下来，而是用手指仔细摩擦略微泛黄的那边，用那边又尝了一口这甜得要死的咖啡。  
等藤丸立香嘴里的甜味终于消散，医生却还没有回来。他叹了口气，反手打开了桌子最上面的抽屉，里面有他要的润滑剂。这是他拜托医生帮他弄的，十有八九是某万能之人做出来的，因为粉毛医生把这东西给他的时候脸都红透了，或许已经被戏弄过一番了。他当时产生了一种类似阴谋得逞的愉悦感。他之前用过，感觉里面十有八九放了催情的药物，便更加确定制造者是那个意大利黑心商贩了。  
给自己扩张是一件让藤丸立香至今都觉得羞耻的事情，他从盒子里拿出了乳白色的润滑剂，盒子在他手里发出了金属碰撞的声音——里面的几把手术刀的刀柄被他一把抓起，他猜测刀片应该在另外的盒子里。“不是说这种医疗器具要放在无菌的地方吗？真不愧是医生啊。”他对医生有时也很无奈。他从桌子上跳下来，把刀柄放在桌子上，留下便利贴，上书两个大字——无！菌！  
写完了字，藤丸立香拿起一把较为长的刀柄，端详了一会儿，他拇指与食指用力张开，比了一下这刀柄的长度。得出结论：这东西差不多有18公分。他看看左手的润滑剂，又看看右手的刀柄，费洛蒙暴涨的小脑袋里出现了一个不得了的想法：拿这个东西代替手指扩张后穴。  
迦勒底的手术台上最近大半年就躺过一个人，那就是藤丸立香本人，当时的主刀医生就是罗马尼。医生难得如此认真，柳叶刀切开御主受伤的部位，黑色的脓血弄脏了白大褂，甚至有些血滴还溅到了医生的脸上。藤丸立香觉得那时的医生十分性感。不过在那次之后，他就很少受伤了，转运了——他从召唤阵里捞出来了许多强悍的从者，终于不用靠着Caster和Lancer的两位库·丘林两位光之子硬扛了。他在战场上越来越少的出现在前排，大多数时间都被被几位从者扔在后方安全区，再也没受过重伤。  
“唔……医生很久都没用到了，难怪会忘记放无菌柜里。”藤丸立香喃喃自语道。他给医生找好了理由，但没给自己含住不锈钢刀柄的行为找到理由。他其实只是没有手拿这个东西，他的一只手正穴口周围揉压，另一只手上拿着润滑剂等着一个可以进入的时机。他真要好好感谢那个黑心商贩是个万能之人，从她那里弄来的这把椅子在这种时候格外好用。不过，这把椅子原本的作用是帮助妇女分娩。他一条腿挂在支架上，另一只脚却选择踮着脚着地，毕竟一个人的时候双腿大开对少年来说羞耻度有点高。  
斜在椅子上的御主下半身已经没有任何可以蔽体的衣物了，内裤和长裤都整齐地叠放在咖啡边上。藤丸立香努力放松身体，又因为姿势原因不得不绷住自己的腰，他嘴里咬着手术刀，时间一长，他的牙开始隐隐发酸。“想快点把这个放进去”他脑子里闪过这样的想法，那些让他眼神迷离的想法接踵而至：就像是医生进去了一样。  
这个想法让立香得到了极大的放松，那只拿着润滑剂的手终于可以动了，他把软膏前端铝制的注入口一口气插了进去。这点异物对已经和从者进行过补魔行为的御主来说不算什么，藤丸立香把被他弄热的刀柄取下来，长舒一口气，脸上烧着的情欲已经烧到了他的眼睛，金属在他手里又恢复了冰冷，他被这冷冰冰的温度蛊惑，在后穴挤入足够多的润滑剂之后，他把空了的软管拔出来扔到了地上。  
不锈钢刀柄在不明亮的光线中泛着寒光，它没有装刀片，但它依然有割开御主的能力。  
“哈啊……”  
微弱的呻吟是门扉被打开的信号，少年那被煮沸了的魂都要飘出来了。藤丸立香能感受到插入一半的刀柄正在逐渐变暖，从一开始他就全力包容这个属于罗马尼的东西，根本没把它当做异物。穴口9公分左右的地方是他的敏感点，而此时刀柄的一端就停在那里。他彻底的躺下了，否则那些润滑剂会顺着刀柄和大腿流下去，等会儿还要去库·丘林（们）那里，不能在这里就浪费了润滑剂。  
他差点忘了自己来这里是为了扩张。  
藤丸立香想起了这件事。但，这不能阻止他接下来的行为。他躺在椅子上，露出一截的刀柄正好能顶着椅子边缘的金属，他在固定好姿势之后，缓慢地晃动起了自己的腰。这姿势其实和骑乘差不多，区别在于在里面的东西和东西的尺寸。至于心理负担，在御主被愉悦和欲望塞满的脑子里已经没有容身之所了，随着汗水和泪水集体出逃了。  
他双手也没闲着牢牢捂住了自己的嘴，把那些淫靡的声音统统堵住，直到最后他感觉一把刀柄已经满足不了自己的时候，他结束了自渎。他在后穴的空虚中找回了神智，冷静地看着那扇紧闭的门，通过小穴的挤压和几次提腰，那把被捂得发烫的刀柄掉到了地上。  
藤丸立香深呼吸了好几次，夹紧了后穴跨到了放裤子的地方，动作迅速地穿上了内裤。那些润滑剂随着他的放松开始有想往外流的趋势，但他并不在乎，毕竟全部都会被内裤兜住。他把裤子穿好，又拍了下把上衣的褶皱拉平，最后还不忘记把那个掉在地上的手术刀擦干净。  
那个空了的软管则被他扔进垃圾桶，他扔完东西又觉得不能这样，于是把那个垃圾拿出来扔到了椅子底下。只要医生一回来拉开椅子就能看到这个空了的软管。  
御主对自己的安排很满意，在自己的脸没那么烫之后，他打开了医务室的门。没那么多狗血桥段等着他，医生并不在门外，这让他有些失望。他看了一眼时间，已经快到和库·丘林约定的时间了，于是，他便开始往狗狗们的房间走。关于库·丘林的外号，御主是受到了某常驻厨房的红色弓兵和霸占全迦勒底最好房间的金色弓兵的影响。  
这个称呼并无不妥，光之子总有些时候显现出他们猛犬一般的兽性。  
藤丸立香脑子里正想着几只可爱动物时，他遇到了疲惫不堪的医生。他看到了医生外套上的奶油污渍，忽然觉得之前给他找理由的自己太蠢了。  
罗马尼也看到了走路有些晃的御主，作为医生他关切地问：“藤丸君，你来的方向是医务室，你哪里不舒服吗？”  
藤丸立香犹豫片刻，回答说：“不是，库·丘林们直接就开始，不会好好扩张，借医务室扩张一下。不说了，东西要出来了。”他如愿看到了医生震惊的脸，他朝医生点了点头，快步离开了这个被自己吓呆的傻瓜。  
“本来就不指望医生能做出什么过激举动，被吓呆真是太差劲了！”  
年轻的御主不顾那些正在漏出来的润滑剂，小跑着离开了走廊。他确实对医生抱有非分之想，毕竟医生并不是从者，并不需要补魔，他想和医生发生一些和补魔无关的关系。  
简而言之，那是单纯的性行为。  
藤丸君有过一小会儿的妄想：他希望罗马尼能把他拉回自渎的医务室，把冰冷的手术刀刀柄换成一些热的、烫的东西进入他；不是因为稀奇古怪地魔术世界才有的理由进入他，是因为更加平常的正常人世界也存在的理由亲吻，拥抱，进入他。  
“毕竟是医生。”年轻的御主叹了口气，又给医生找到了一个理由。


End file.
